


All I Want is You

by Shoobydoob



Series: Domestic XV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Will I ever write good endings? no, au where gladio and prompto live in a cabin sort of in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/pseuds/Shoobydoob
Summary: Prompto is a tease. Gladio is a show-off. They love each other anyways.





	All I Want is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> Just some good ol' domestic Promptio loving for Lhugy_for_short because I love her _(:3 」∠)_ and a first attempt at smut pls be gentle

The fall air was crisp, dusting Prompto’s cheeks and nose with a soft shade of pink. He snuggled further into the blanket Gladio had draped over him when he announced he was joining him outside and sipped on his hot chocolate.

“I’m just splitting the firewood,” Gladio had pointed out as Prompto stirred his hot chocolate and brushed past him to snag his sketchbook off the table.

“That’s exactly why I’m coming!” Prompto chirped, openly appraising Gladio. Gladio looked his boyfriend up and down in turn- dressed in only his sleep shorts and one of Gladio’s flannel shirts (which he loved, and Prompto knew that, exploited his weakness often). Prompto would freeze.

“At least take a blanket with you.”

Prompto pretended he didn’t hear, wiggling his hips as he sauntered out the front door. Gladio sighed with fake exasperation and grabbed the blanket off the couch and followed after his boyfriend.

Prompto was already covered in goosebumps as he settled on the swinging bench outside. Gladio tucked the blanket under Prompto’s legs and feet, making sure there wasn’t a single spot exposed to the cool air before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

The blond watched his boyfriend work, sketching some of the scenery without any serious effort behind it. He was too distracted by Gladio who began ripping the weaker logs in half with his bare hands, throwing looks at Prompto as he did. He acted uninterested, but Prompto could tell Gladio was getting almost as worked up as he was.

_Damn him_ , Prompto thought fondly.

This went on for the better part of an hour until Prompto was too hot and bothered to even pretend he was still drawing. He openly ogled Gladio, who, damn him again, flexed and stretched in the ways he knew drove Prompto insane. But the blond was nothing if not determined- he wouldn’t lose this little game of theirs so easily.

Prompto unwrapped himself and stood to stretch. His shirt rode up, exposing his belly to the cool air. Gladio stopped for a moment to watch, but went right back to splitting wood as Prompto caught him staring.

“Hey, handsome!” The blond called, leaning on the railing, purposely sticking his backside out more than necessary. “You come here often?”

It was a terrible line, but the kind of line that Gladio ate up every time.

“Reckon so,” Gladio drawled back in his best attempt at Cindy’s accent, tossing the last of the wood into the finished pile. “Got a real cute guy here I’m sweet on.”

Prompto could already feel the blush creeping across his cheeks and down his neck. Not even Gladio’s terrible attempt at a country accent could detract from his sweet words. He beckoned Gladio over, leaning over the rail invitingly. Gladio came along obediently, barely having to look up to meet Prompto’s eyes.

“I bet this guy is real sweet on you too, darlin'. Hard not to be.”

“Mr. Argentum, are you hitting on me?” Gladio asked, tone jokingly offended. “I don’t think your husband would take kindly to that.”

Prompto leaned in close, close enough he could lean just a hair closer and kiss Gladio, but he didn’t. He smiled instead. “I don’t think he’ll mind. And we’re not married, for your information.”

Gladio openly appraised his boyfriend, eyes darting from his lips to just behind him where pale, slender legs strained slightly to keep him up on his tip-toes. He unconsciously licked his lips and didn’t miss the way Prompto’s mouth curled ever so slightly up in amusement.

“Damn shame,” Gladio finally replied, voice a little raspier than before. He reluctantly dragged his eyes back up from Prompto’s legs to his violet eyes. “He’s an idiot. I’d marry you in a heartbeat…do anything you want me to.”

Prompto felt a wave of affection wash over him, but kept his expression carefully composed in sarcastic amusement. “What I want is for you to come in…the rest is a surprise, Mr. Amicitia.”

He drew away before Gladio could react, turned on his heel and gathered his things from the swinging bench and padded back inside. Gladio swore under his breath; he so badly wanted to follow after Prompto, but he couldn’t leave the wood in the yard and risk it getting wet. He knew once he was inside, he wouldn’t want to come back out and deal with it later.

He worked quickly to bring the wood to the covered storage space along the porch. It was stacked haphazardly, but the longer he took out here, the less time he had with Prompto. Wedging the last few pieces in place, he picked up the logs and kindling he intended to use today and brought them inside, tossing them in the little storage box near the fireplace.

Upstairs, Gladio could hear Prompto running the bath. He stripped as he went, nearly tripped on the stairs trying to kick his boots off and swore he heard Prompto muffle a laugh. _Cheeky shit_.

Prompto didn’t seem surprised to see Gladio appear in the doorway, basically naked save for his boxers and socks. Prompto himself was still in his shorts and Gladio’s shirt, sitting on the edge of the tub. He dipped his hand in the water to test it and, seemingly satisfied, leaned over to shut the faucet off. The room was suddenly very quiet, save for the sounds of Gladio’s heavier breathing and Prompto trailing his fingers through the water.

“Come on in,” he practically purred, withdrawing his hand from the water and shaking off the excess gently. “Water’s great.”

“Join me?” Gladio asked breathlessly before he could think.

“Why, Mr. Amicitia, a little while ago you were so concerned with my not-husband’s feelings,” Prompto teased, knowing their little game was at an end. Gladio groaned, shucking the rest of his clothing. Prompto was pleased to note he was already a little hard.

“Prom. Astrals, you’re a tease.”

“You love it.”

Gladio did, but right now he was tired of not having his hands on his boyfriend. He stepped in close and grasped Prompto’s- his- shirt, pulling him up to finally kiss him. Prompto melded easily against him, tipping his head back to meet Gladio. It only lasted a moment before Gladio pulled away to get his clothes off, barely restraining himself from tearing them off. He loved that shirt, damnit.

When Prompto was finally naked, Gladio stepped passed him to slip into the tub. He hissed a tiny bit at the heat, but it quickly became soothing on his sore muscles. He breathed a sigh of relief and tugged Prompto’s wrist impatiently to urge him in, spreading his legs to make room. Not that it was necessary- their bathtub was massive to accommodate for Gladio, more of a hot tub than anything.

Prompto slid in and let himself be tugged back onto Gladio’s lap, giggling at his insistent hands and the rough stubble of Gladio’s beard scraping against his neck and shoulders. The shield pressed soft kisses along softer skin, turning a little more heated as he went. Prompto sighed and reached back, running his nails lightly up Gladio’s sides, silently encouraging him, and spread his legs invitingly.

Gladio was never one to turn down an invitation.

“You’re so beautiful, Prom,” he murmured, nipping a trail across his boyfriend’s freckled shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah?” Prompto could barely think, already lost to his lover’s adoring touches. Gladio ran his hands from Prompto’s hips to his chest, the water quickly warming and then cooling against his skin, making him hum and squirm a little. Gladio’s cock hardened more under Prompto’s movements and he rocked up gently.

“Yeah, baby. Could spend every day like this with you,” Gladio leaned over and kissed up Prompto’s throat, nuzzled just behind his ear where he was sensitive. Prompto shivered deliciously against him and when the shield’s hands wandered down back below the water, he wasn’t surprised to find Prompto just as aroused as he was. He slowly, torturously ran his hand up and down the inside of soft thighs, while the other stroked the blond’s cock. “Just wanna take care of you. Make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Prompto leaned his head back and whined. Gladio’s talent for being somehow filthy and romantic at once never ceased to amaze him.

“F-Fuck, Gladio…” Prompto’s hips jerked up on their own accord, chasing after teasing hands. The water splashed dangerously close to the edge of the tub, but neither of them could care less. Prompto let himself enjoy the attention for a few moments longer before summoning the willpower to gently pry Gladio’s hands off of him. Below him, Gladio froze.

“Prom?”

The blond stood up a bit and turned himself around in Gladio’s lap so he was facing him. Gladio looked adorably confused, nervous even, so Prompto leaned in and kissed him assuredly.

“S’all good, babe. Just easier to clean you this way.”

Gladio groaned and dropped his head against Prompto’s shoulder, but his own were shaking with silent laughter. Gladio put his hands on Prompto’s hips again and pulled him a little closer until their cocks rubbed together lightly. Prompto bit his lip and resisted the urge to rock up and enjoy the friction; he had to stay focused, after all.

“You have a task to do while I wash the stink off you,” the blond announced, leaning over Gladio a little to grab something behind him. Gladio lightly swatted his backside for the insult.

“You love my stink.”

“I do, but I also love clean bedsheets. Here,” Prompto sat back and handed Gladio a familiar container. Gladio’s lips curled up in a devilish smirk.

“This ain’t gonna keep your precious bedsheets clean.”

“Well, at least they won’t stink.”

Gladio rolled his eyes as Prompto grinned, seemingly confident in his logic. After a moment of silent gloating, Prompto grabbed a few more things- soap, shampoo, conditioner, a washcloth- and set to work. Gladio eyed the container in his hand and his cock twitched with interest; lube, stuff that would stay even in the water. He gave an appreciative hum.

“Came prepared, didn’t you?”

“Don’t I always?”

Instead of giving a response, he popped open the container and slathered a few of his fingers, warming it a little while he enjoyed Prompto’s hands roaming his chest, arms and shoulders. The blond wet the washcloth and trailed it across Gladio’s skin, dampening in preparation to scrub him with soap. Gladio just watched him for several moments, sometimes rocking his hips up to urge Prompto to hurry; his patience was wearing thin.

While the blond lathered up the soap and scrubbed his boyfriend clean, Gladio finally dipped his hand down beneath the water, softly rubbing his slick fingers against Prompto’s entrance. Prompto’s hips pushed back automatically, his hands stopping their movements until Gladio’s hand stopped as well. The meaning was clear- if Prompto stopped, Gladio stopped.

_Challenge accepted_.

Prompto resumed his task, so Gladio eased the first finger in slowly. He knew Prompto could take more, but he’d been a tease all morning. It was time for a little revenge. The shield used his free hand to stroke his boyfriend’s cock, switching up the pressure and speed frequently until Prompto was whining and shifting restlessly. But to his credit, he never stopped his work. Gladio thought that deserved a reward and began to pump his finger, slowly at first, but speeding up gradually.

This went on for several minutes. Gladio added two more fingers in that time, prepping his boyfriend quickly and carefully. Prompto scrubbed him clean but by the end he was a mess, his hips rocking on their own accord, little sighs and groans leaving him with every stroke of his dick.

“Gl-Gladio, I…”

“Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

“Your hair, I gotta- gotta-”

Gladio leaned up to kiss Prompto a little harsher than intended. He stopped all of his movements at once, pulling his fingers free and gripping Prompto under his thighs and stood up. Prompto automatically wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist to save himself from falling, as if Gladio would ever let him.

“Can’t wait any longer, want you.”

Prompto simply moaned in response.

-

“Ah- _ah_ \- Gladio-!”

Prompto’s moans echoed beautifully around their room. He writhed in Gladio’s lap, hips frantically rocking, changing his pace every few thrusts in a desperate attempt to chase his pleasure. His nails dug into muscled shoulders, trailing down Gladio’s chest, leaving angry red trails in their wake. Despite his best efforts, the bed rocked gently, almost soundlessly; Amicitia wealth gave them access to only the best, including an impossibly plush, quiet mattress.

Gladio kept his hands firmly on Prompto’s hips, letting the blond do the work as he admired the scene. He was normally more vocal, contrasting Prompto’s high-pitched moans and sighs with deep, guttural growls, but he wanted to listen for now. He thrust up lazily, intent to tease Prompto until he begged, despite his earlier urgency. He knew it wouldn’t be long, given how desperate Prompto already was.

“Gladio, _Astrals_ , feels so >em>good,” Prompto moaned, dropping his hips down hard enough to make Gladio groan. Prompto was pleased with the response and clenched hard, drawing another moan from his boyfriend. He was so full, loved the way Gladio felt inside of him like this, but he wanted more. “Please, Gladdy…please, fuck me.”

“I am, baby,” Gladio teased, rolling his hips up and putting a little pressure against Prompto’s prostate. The blond gasped, his fingers flexing, resisting the urge to scratch Gladio up even more.

“ _Please! Please_ Gladio, I need- I need-”

“Okay, Prom. Okay, I got you.”

Prompto’s pleas trailed off to needy whimpers. Gladio leaned up and kissed him for just a moment before he tightened his grip on Prompto’s hips and thrust up hard. Prompto let out a little shout, mostly surprised, but Gladio didn’t give him time to recover before he was starting up a quick pace. Prompto could only hang on as his boyfriend pounded into him, using his immense strength to manhandle the blond the way he liked.

“ _Six_ , Prom, you’re so beautiful, I love you, I love you so much, _fuck_!”

Prompto wailed, tears welling up and threatening to fall, though from pleasure or from the loving sentiment, he wasn’t sure. He could barely think, his mind completely blank as Gladio repeatedly hit that spot inside him. Heat spread from his belly down to his cock as he hurtled towards orgasm. Gladio, it seemed, wasn’t far off himself. His thrusts were becoming erratic, though no less powerful, determined to undo Prompto first.

“Cum for me,” Gladio growled, reaching down to stroke Prompto in time with his thrusts. “Cum on me, baby.”

It only took two, three strokes before Prompto was cumming, wailing loudly, his entire body tensing up. Gladio worked him through it, milking him dry until he was shaking, practically collapsing against him. The shield was only moments behind, hastily asking where Prompto wanted it; Prompto rasped inside and Gladio was gone, blinded by pleasure. He could distantly hear Prompto whimper with the force of it, from his oversensitivity.

After several long moments, Gladio came back to his senses. He was breathing hard and Prompto wasn’t much better off, panting hotly against his chest. Gingerly, he slipped his softening cock out of Prompto’s pliant body, soothing the blond’s distressed whimper with gentle touches. It was several moments more before either of them spoke.

“That was….wow,” Prompto sighed, moving off of the shield and flopping onto his side, wiggling up under his arm to cuddle close.

“That’s all? I’m wounded,” Gladio teased, pulling Prompto close. That earned him a weak swat, followed by a little kiss on his chest.

“Noct’ll kill me if I stroke your ego any more.”

“Got something else you could stroke.”

Prompto snorted. “Dude. Seriously? That was lame.”

“What? I was talking about the fire I’m gonna build here in a few. Gonna romance you so hard, babe.”

“Isn’t it ‘stoke’ the fire?”

Prompto squealed and laughed when Gladio suddenly rolled over, almost crushing him under his weight. Kisses were rained down all over his face and throat until he could barely breathe between his laughter, effectively distracting him from their ‘argument’. Gladio let up and drew back a little, admiring how the flush that faded after sex returned, making his skin glow beautifully. Violet blue eyes stared up at him, so full of love and happiness, it took his breath away.

Gladio loved Prompto. He loved him more than anything, meant every word he said before. He wanted to take care of him, wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. The strength of his feelings threatened to overwhelm him, so he buried his face against his lover’s neck, closed his eyes and just breathed in his unique scent. Prompto ran his hand through Gladio’s messy hair, gently detangling and smoothing as he went. They were quiet for a while, just basking in the afterglow, enjoying each other.

The comfortable silence was broken when Prompto’s stomach growled loudly. Gladio pulled back a little and kissed away his lover’s faintly embarrassed expression, declaring it’s time for lunch and a relaxing afternoon by the fire. Prompto complained when Gladio drew away, but he couldn’t resist the promise of food. Gladio fetched a wet cloth from the bathroom to wipe both of them down with, then they slowly dressed, exchanging lazy kisses and shy smiles in between.

Prompto looked so blissful, messy hair hastily pulled back, practically drowning in Gladio’s shirt. Gladio remembered to fetch his glasses too and placed them carefully on his face. Prompto leaned up on his tip-toes and kissed him again. It was perfect, as was each moment he spent with the blond.

“I love you, Gladio,” Prompto murmured, and hummed in contentment when Gladio wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too, Prom. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at shoob-a-doob.tumblr.com or @Shoobadoob on Twitter!


End file.
